


The Summertime and Butterflies All Belong to Your Creation

by Crysanthemum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysanthemum/pseuds/Crysanthemum
Summary: Harry, Louis, and flower braids.





	The Summertime and Butterflies All Belong to Your Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of fluff that made me happy while writing.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asks, turning his head around to look at Louis, who had shifted his body to sit behind Harry on the grass and was now brushing his fingers through his long hair, separating it into different sections.

“I’m braiding your hair,” Louis responds, gently pushing Harry’s head back and going back to his work on the French braid.

“Do you even know how to braid hair? Or are you going to turn it into a tangled mess?” Harry turns his head again, smiling teasingly at Louis. 

“As if it’s not a tangled mess already,” Louis scoffs, his voice laced with laughter.

“Hey!” Harry laughs, reaching back to playfully elbow Louis.

“I’m kidding! But honestly, I’m offended,” Louis says, fingers gently and purposefully at work on the hair in front of him, occasionally stopping to pick daisies from the ground next to him and thread them into his braid. “I have five little sisters, Haz. I’d be a terrible brother if I didn’t know how to braid hair.”

“Hmm.”

“There,” Louis says, taking the hair tie from around Harry’s wrist and tying it around the end of his braid. “Wait! One more thing.” Louis walks over to carnations growing in the corner of the backyard. He plucks a large green one and goes back to Harry, placing it delicately behind one ear.

“Okay, now it’s perfect.”

Harry walks over to the large antique mirror that he had left leaning against the house, waiting to be refinished.

“I’m beautiful!” Harry exclaims as he looks at his reflection. “I look like a fairy!” Harry spins around gracefully, so much happiness exuding from him like magic.

Louis stands there, watching Harry with a smile glued to his face. And he realizes that, in this moment, he’s content. In this moment, he has Harry acting like his adorable, dorky self. He doesn’t have to worry about who is going to see them or what anyone would think if they could see them. He’s able to just stand there and soak in Harry’s happiness. And so he does.


End file.
